


Nude Model

by Glazkov



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Art, M/M, Porn, Porn Without Plot, Smut, i wrote this cause i was bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glazkov/pseuds/Glazkov
Summary: Glaz is caught drawing Kapkan nude. That fact doesn't put off Kapkan, but it actually makes him more confident in gaining his desires.





	Nude Model

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as practice, and I also needed a break from Nicht so stilles Leben. I will continue to work on it, but while I do have my first smut fic ever.

Glaz sat quietly on his bed, a book in hand. He enjoyed the silence that surrounded him. The noise that arose was Glaz’s short intakes of air. The rest of the Spetsnaz quarters were empty. Tachanka and Fuze were off who knows where, and Finka and Kapkan were probably training together. Glaz felt the loneliness, but he didn’t mind it. Glaz tried to focus on his book, but his mind was elsewhere. He wanted to draw, so that he did. He marked his spot in his book and set it down. 

Glaz made his way towards the drawers that held his art supplies. He rummaged through it until he found his sketchbook. It was old and worn, having seen many missions and other operators touching it. He wasn’t against people looking through his things, but it made him uncomfortable when people ran their fingers over it or touched his drawings. He also had… risky drawings in a few sketchbooks of some of his fellow operators. More or less, he drew more of Kapkan than anyone. He felt guilty thinking it, knowing that he did it without Maxim knowing. But he did it all the same, it was a guilty pleasure.

Timur returned to his bed and sat cross-legged on the mattress. He skimmed through pages, looking for a clean one. Near the end, he found one and set the book on his legs. The man made messy lines, outlining what he was drawing. He didn’t exactly have a plan of what he was creating, but he proceeded anyways. The lines turned into shapes, and the shapes resembled human limbs. Now he knew exactly what he was drawing, and he wasn’t surprised out the product coming forth. Of course it was Maxim, it always was. Glaz had an infatuation with his fellow operator.

Glaz had already made the lines of the face and the body, so he began to put in the details. Details meaning hair, eyes, nose, and the lips. Glaz became so immersed in his work that he didn’t hear the familiar footsteps walking towards their shared room.  
“Timur?” Maxim’s voice interrupted the silence. Glaz slammed the book shut and looked up at the man at the door. “Uh…”

Maxim raised a questioning brow, “what is that about?” Glaz tried to stay calm and not look like he had just been drawing this man naked. Maxim approached him, the smell of sweat from training still fresh on him. “What were you drawing, hm? Was it me?” Glaz still had his finger between the pages of his recent creation, so Kapkan ran his fingers on the book and opened where Glaz’s fingers were. Timur let Maxim take the book from him and awaited the questions. “This is… good. Why did you stop at my waist?”  
Glaz’s face became warmer with the blood rushing to his cheeks, “I uh… you walked in… as I was going to.” Maxim hummed in response, closing and setting the sketchbook down on the bed. “Do you have something you want to tell me, Timur?” Glaz opened and closed his mouth as he tried to explain himself. He put his hands in between his still crossed legs. Glaz kept his head up and his eyes on Maxim. 

Glaz stopped trying to think of words he could say, and thought about moves he could make. Maxim still seemed expectant of an answer. Timur quickly raised his hands and grabbed Maxim’s shirt. He pulled him down for what he thought would be a one sided kiss. Maxim reached to grab the back of Glaz’s head. He kissed Glaz back with the same amount of vigor. Kapkan grinned and pulled away. Glaz chased him with his mouth, but the other man had already pulled away.

Glaz’s eyes were heavy with lust and love, and Kapkan saw it. Maxim knew the other members of the Spetsnaz weren’t going to show up uninvited, they were going out together for drinks. Maxim declined and he knew Glaz wouldn’t accept the invitation either. What he didn’t know was what Glaz was thinking or thinking of doing.  
Maxim crawled on top of the man below him and felt the sniper’s fingers make their way up his abdomen. Glaz bit his bottom lip when he saw Kapkan remove his shirt and reveal bare skin. “Like what you see?” Maxim broke the silence while Glaz traced the deep lines on the older man’s stomach. Glaz nodded, his eyes finding Kapkan’s face. Maxim quickly went back to kissing the younger man. Glaz wasted no time removing his own shirt and throwing it aside. Glaz broke the kiss to try and remove Maxim’s sweatpants. As a tease, he palmed over his crotch, causing Maxim to groan in response. Glaz smirked as he pulled down the sweatpants and Maxim’s underwear.  
Kapkan felt Glaz’s fingers ghost over his member. Kapkan moaned. He reached to undo the top of Glaz’s jeans. He could feel Timur’s harderening cock underneath the fabric. Glaz lead Maxim’s hands to the button and zipper, helped him undo them and get the uncomfortable jeans off. 

When his jeans and underwear were off, Glaz wrapped his legs around Kapkan’s waist. “Fuck me, please,” Glaz spoke quietly, causing Kapkan to smile devilishly. Maxim kissed Timur’s jaw, and made his way down his neck. Glaz closed his eyes and lifted his head, exposing more of his neck. Glaz let out a soft moan when Kapkan bit at his skin lightly. Kapkan pulled away and put his fingers against the sniper’s lips. 

“Suck.” Glaz did as he was told and took the other man’s fingers in his mouth. Kapkan pulled them out and quickly went to fingering Glaz’s hole. Glaz was still sitting up, so that made it harder for Maxim to efficiently do as he pleased. Maxim put a hand against Glaz’s chest and pushed him down onto his back. Glaz showed no resistance to his new position. Kapkan resumed fingering Glaz, adding in a second finger to it. Glaz’s eyes squeezed shut and he let out a loud moan. “You sound and look so beautiful. Why did I wait so long to do this?” 

Kapkan removed his fingers and smirked when Glaz groaned in protest. Kapkan reached over to the nightstand and opened the drawer. He rummaged around it until he found what he wanted, lubricant and a condom. “I knew you would have some in there.” Maxim muttered and Glaz’s face turned a darker shade of red. Of course he would have. Kapkan rolled on the condom and poured lube onto his fingers. Glaz watched as Kapkan slicked himself up and positioned himself at his hole. “You ready?”  
Glaz nodded, “yes. Please…” Maxim smirked as he pushed himself in. Glaz inhaled sharply when the pain of being intruded resonated throughout his body. But pain turned to pleasure and let out a moan. Kapkan knew that was his cue to move, and move he did. Maxim pulled himself almost all of the way out. He teased Glaz but staying this way for longer than needed, causing the man beneath him to squirm. “Please, move.” Maxim thrusted forward hard, Glaz gasping and groaning. Maxim started to keep his movements consistent, in and out. Glaz’s ragged breathes soon turned into a constant string of moans. 

Glaz felt wonderful. He hadn’t had this contact in years, so he was living. “You sound so beautiful, and you look amazing. Did you know that?“ Maxim spoke quietly. Glaz dug his nails deep into Kapkan´s, causing bleeding cuts. Kapkan groaned and bit down on Glaz neck. Maxim´s thrusts became harder, faster. Timur´s moans turned into a constant calling of Maxim´s name.

“Touch me, please. Touch me. “ Glaz begged, which confused Kapkan. Kapkan then realized that the younger man´s dick had been neglected. The only friction it got was the occasional rubbing of Maxim´s body. Maxim smirked as he brought one of his hands down and touched the sniper lightly. Glaz moaned, he needed more. “Please, more.” Glaz was desperate. He needed the touch and yet Kapkan wasn’t giving it to him. “Beg, beg for it.” Glaz did as he was told, “please. Please, I’m begging you. Please, touch me.”  
Maxim allowed Glaz the pleasure of being touched. Kapkan ran his hand up and down the shaft, keeping it in time with his thrusts. Glaz’s moans became louder with every motion of Maxim’s hands and hips. The sniper was in heaven. He had been dreaming of this, literally and figuratively. He had been admiring Kapkan, but he couldn’t figure out when that admiration turned to infatuation. But right now, he didn’t care about that. He only cared about the pleasure running through his body. It seemed like they had been fucking for ages, and he was just now feeling like he was going to come.

“Maxim… Maxim, I am close.” Glaz uttered out. Kapkan groaned in response, “I am too.” Glaz didn’t want this to end. He didn’t want this feeling to go away. But Kapkan was reaching his climax, so he knew that it had to. Glaz moaned out Maxim’s name, causing each of Maxim’s thrusts to get harder and faster.

Sooner instead of later, Glaz came. The semen ran down and landed on his stomach and chest. Maxim kept going for a minute before he came as well. Both of them were breathing heavily, chest heaving up and down. Maxim pulled himself out of Glaz and pulled the used condom off. Glaz felt tired, his eyes half-lidded and heavy. His abdomen was still covered in his own semen, and that was slightly off putting to Timur. “Let me clean you up, Timur.” Maxim came back from wherever he disappeared to. He had a tissue in hand and used it to clean off Glaz. Timur watched as Maxim took some onto his finger and licked it off. “Not as good as I was hoping, but still good.” Maxim smirked, which caused Glaz to let out a small laugh. 

Maxim lied next to Timur, wrapping his arms around him. “Hey, at least you have a better model now when you draw me.” Glaz felt his eyes closing, “hm, I guess I will.” With that, the two men fell asleep next to each other.


End file.
